


В свое время

by KarizZa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: У Мизогучи первая течка в тридцать с лишним лет.





	В свое время

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HQ!!Fucking Fest за команду Мизогучи Садаюки, тема выкладки: AU.  
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

— И как вы это объясните? — Мизогучи прижал ладонь ко лбу, надавил пальцами на веки, прошелся по небритым щекам.

Доктор сидел, вглядываясь в монитор, и молча изучал электронную медицинскую карту.

— Мне уже тридцать лет, какая к черту… — Мизогучи осекся, глубоко вздохнул, — простите за грубость.

Доктор снял очки, обхватил дужку губами. На вид ему было далеко за сорок, на макушке уже успела наметиться лысина.

— Интересный случай, — сказал он наконец. — Судя по данным карты, в юном возрасте вам диагностировали задержку созревания. Но я подозреваю, что это был скорее период спячки гормонов. Длительной спячки, судя по всему.

Доктор коротко усмехнулся и вернулся к монитору.

— Похоже, Мизогучи-сан, для вас наступила весна, — с наигранной бодростью пошутил он. 

За оптимизмом доктор пытался скрыть не то растерянность, не то собственные опасения. Мизогучи же предпочел бы, чтобы с ним говорили напрямик. За непрошенную обходительность доктора хотелось удавить.

— Можно как-нибудь это прекратить? — спросил он, подавив приступ раздражения.

— Сначала необходимо поглубже изучить анализы, — уклончиво ответил доктор. 

— И сколько займет их изучение?

— Я хотел бы, чтобы вы поняли: вопрос позднего созревания у омег не слишком изучен.Неправильное лечение может привести к летальному исходу.

Мизогучи похолодел.

— Что вы тогда предлагаете?

Доктор немного потянул с ответом.

— Не торопиться. Понаблюдать за развитием ситуации. И набраться терпения, оно вам понадобится в любом случае.

— Вначале вы сказали, что на лицо симптомы подступающей течки, а теперь предлагаете мне не торопиться? — Мизогучи начинал выходить из себя. Он не ждал, что доктор выдаст ему волшубную пиллюлю, которая избавит от всех проблем, но ведь хоть чем-то он мог бы помочь? Мизогучи хотелось в это верить.

Доктор вздохнул и смерил его долгим взглядом.

— Я назначу вам кое-что из специальных препаратов, — и отвернулся, чтобы выписать рецепт. — Боюсь, купировать все сопутствующие течке неудобства невозможно. Я дам вам свой номер телефона, можете обращаться за советом в любое время.

Мизогучи принял распечатанный листок, невидящим взглядом скользнул по названиям препаратов.

— Также есть вариант поместить вас в стационар под постоянное наблюдение.

Мизогучи прикинул цену вопроса и решительно поднялся на ноги.

— Спасибо за рецепт и консультацию.

Доктор ответил не слишком искренней улыбкой.

О том, что с его развитием что-то не так, Мизогучи узнал лет в семнадцать. До очередного медосмотра его ничего не беспокоило. Наоборот, отсутствие симптомов половой зрелости Мизогучи принимал даже с радостью — ни тебе пропусков тренировок, ни скачков в самочувствии, ни прочих сложностей. Но доктор на его оптимистичное «так и хорошо ведь» ответил хмурым взглядом и велел прийти на прием с родителями. 

Какое-то время врачи пытались «лечить» Мизогучи, часто брали анализы, но выяснить, что к чему, так и не сумели, лишь сыпали туманными формулировками о том, что такое иногда случается. Сами ничего не знают, понимал Мизогучи. Да и плевать. Важнее было поступить в выбранный университет и пробиться в команду — у Мизогучи были большие планы на жизнь, и маленькая загвоздка с созреванием казалась ему лишь подспорьем.

Со временем планы менялись, жизнь складывалась по-своему, не всегда так, как хотелось бы Мизогучи. Реализовать амбиции не удалось, но в конечном итоге Мизогучи все устраивало — работать с юными оболтусами время от времени было тяжело, но никогда не скучно. Вкладывая душу и надежды в тех, кто мог бы пройти дальше, чем он, достичь большего, Мизогучи порой чувствовал себя так, будто и правда нашел свое место.

Что оставалось неизменным, так это отношение к омеге внутри. Она в Мизогучи так и не пробудился — ни к двадцати, ни к двадцати пяти. Это не мешало жить полной жизнью, монахом Мизогучи даже с натяжкой назвать было нельзя. А вот семьи он так и не создал. Да и что с того? Время еще не пришло — так говорил себе Мизогучи. И ни о чем не жалел. Его жизнь была устроена, налажена, как четкий механизм.

Но в последнее время тот давал сбои.

«Что-то не так», — подсказывал внутренний голос. — «Что-то не так».

Мизогучи стал плохо спать, аппетит почти пропал, а обоняние обострилось так сильно, что от каждого запаха начинало тошнить. Температура подскакивала без всякой причины, поднималось давление, сердце начинало колотиться как сумасшедшее. Среди бела дня, во время проведения тренировки или работы с бумагами голова начинала кружиться, будто Мизогучи пропустили через центрифугу на девяти сотнях оборотов, а потом вытащили, встряхнули и поставили на ноги. В трясущихся руках было тяжело держать даже ручку.

Выкроить время для посещения больницы удалось не сразу. После ухода Ирихаты Мизогучи ощутил, каково быть на месте главного тренера — уровень ответственности за команду подскочил в разы. Найти помощника пока не успели, так что приходилось справляться одному. Каждая тренировка была важна, особенно сейчас, в начале года, когда так необходимо быстро сколотить костяк команды и подготовиться к предстоящим турнирам. К тому же, рабочую нагрузку в школе никто не отменял. 

А когда все-таки собрался на прием, собственное самочувствие уже вызывало серьезные опасения. «Не помирать ли ты надумал», — шутил про себя Мизогучи, выезжая со школьной парковки на дорогу. Садиться за руль в его состоянии было не лучшей идеей, но Мизогучи решил, что если ехать потихоньку, то ничего плохого не случится. На то, чтобы добраться до больницы общественным транспортом, времени все равно ушло бы вдвое больше. А в школу нужно было еще вернуться к вечерней тренировке. 

Водить Мизогучи любил; привычные, доведенные до автоматизма действия помогли взять себя в руки и успокоиться. В последнее время в салоне автомобиля, свободном от посторонних запахов, он ощущал себя будто в безопасности. Обилие людей вокруг и плотное общение с ними стало выматывать так, что порой хотелось бросить все, спрятаться в машине и просидеть там остаток дня.

После приема у врача привести нервы в порядок не помогло даже нарезание кругов по транспортной развязке. Мизогучи будто пытался убежать от своих мыслей и нагонял их же.

Течка. Первая. В тридцать три года!

Доктор ясно дал понять, что отделаться малой кровью не получится. Мизогучи гадал, насколько подействуют выписанные препараты — вон, целый небольшой пакет на водительском сидении, — но не тешил себя иллюзиями. Неплохо бы взять больничный. Как же все не вовремя!

Мельком бросив взгляд на часы, Мизогучи тихо выругался и направил машину к школе. Завернув на парковку, он заглушил мотор и откинулся на спинку сидения. После тренировки нужно было еще разобраться с неоконченными делами — заполнить отчет о деятельности клуба за прошедший год, составить смету и план мероприятий на текущий. Ухудшившееся самочувствие не давало сосредоточиться на работе с бумагами, так что с их сдачей Мизогучи сильно затянул.

Выудив из пакета распечатанный рецепт и сверившись с названиями препаратов, Мизогучи набрал в горсть таблеток и проглотил одну за другой. Последняя пилюля встала поперек горла, и во рту собрался кисловатый привкус, от которого хотелось сплюнуть. Мизогучи выпил немного воды, забрал сумку и вышел из автомобиля.

От короткого разговора с коллегами накатило раздражение, от быстрого переодевания стало подташнивать. Когда Мизогучи выбрался из здания школы, в голове уже начало шуметь. По пути к залу он с наслаждением глотал свежий воздух, а у самого входа ощутил настолько сильное желание развернуться и уйти, что едва удалось сдержать себя. Изнутри доносились крики и возгласы, глухие удары мячей об пол и скрип подошв — эти звуки всегда заряжали энергией, настраивали на проведение тренировки, но сегодня…

— Здравствуйте, Мизогучи-сенсей.

Куними появился в поле зрения так неожиданно, что Мизогучи вздрогнул. А тот спокойно наклонился, поправляя шнурки, и распрямился, бросив на Мизогучи мимолетный взгляд.

— Привет, — запоздало кивнул Мизогучи. Куними сделал пару шагов и обернулся, чуть нахмурив брови.

— Все в порядке?

Мизогучи уставился невидящим взглядом в его лицо, сглотнул..

— Командуй построение, чего встал, — велел он, — обычная разминка, затем упражнения по второму комплексу. Потом займемся подачами.

Куними кивнул, все так же хмурясь, и пошел в зал.

Мизогучи присел на скамью и разложил на коленях журнал. Строчки плясали перед глазами. Сквозь остальной шум доносились негромкие и четкие указания Куними. С выбором капитана в конце прошлого года команда не прогадала: Куними хоть и не слишком обрадовался назначению, но свои обязанности выполнял добросовестно и внимательно, пускай иногда и пытался отлынивать — под предлогом наблюдения за остальными.

Ко второй половине тренировки Мизогучи успел взять себя в руки. Самочувствие, по ощущениям, только ухудшалось, но он сцепил зубы — давать слабину перед парой десятков малолетних оболтусов ему совсем не хотелось. 

Словно в отместку за свое паршивое состояние, Мизогучи загонял их с отработкой приема так, что к концу тренировки многие едва держались на ногах, особенно первогодки. Мизогучи и сам чувствовал себя вымотанным до предела.

— На сегодня все, — бросил он Куними, когда тот подошел, чтобы, кажется, что-то спросить. Сил не было поговорить даже с ним. Мизогучи поспешил покинуть зал.

Школа затихла и почти опустела, только из-за дверей клубных комнат еще раздавались голоса или музыка. В учительской не было никого, кроме старого Масаоки-сенсея, дремавшего над внушительным томом по истории эпохи Эдо. Мизогучи сел за свой стол в закутке из стеллажей, сцепил перед собой руки и прижался к ним лбом. Нужно было поскорее разобраться с отчетами и отправиться домой: напиться таблеток, принять душ, упасть спать. Но запала не хватало даже на то, чтобы вытащить нужную папку с бумагами.

Звук открывающейся двери и шаги Мизогучи слышал будто через толщу воды. А потом на столе рядом с ним что-то звякнуло. С трудом подняв голову, Мизогучи сфокусировал взгляд на связке ключей от спортивного зала и кивнул.

— Мизогучи-сенсей, — после паузы позвал Куними. — Простите, вам нездоровится?

Мизогучи хотел сказать что-нибудь в ответ, но в горле вдруг запершило, защипало от сухости, как будто глотку опалили огнем и потрескавшиеся, сожженные ткани не могли произвести даже звука. Мизогучи закашлялся. Через несколько мгновений перед ним появился стакан с водой, а на плечо легла узкая ладонь. Мизогучи протянул руку, но стакан едва не выскользнул из пальцев; Куними сжал его запястье и направил, поднося ко рту.

— Вы очень плохо выглядите, — напряженно сказал Куними. — Простыли?

«Если бы», — усмехнулся про себя Мизогучи.

После нескольких глотков он почувствовал, что может снова дышать. Еще какое-то время.

— Спасибо за участие, Куними. Отправляйся домой. Уже поздно.

Но Куними все так же продолжал стоять возле стола, Мизогучи ощущал на себе его цепкий взгляд.

— Только после вас, — возразил Куними.

— Мне нужно работать, — упрямо отрезал Мизогучи и вытащил бумаги из выдвижного ящика. Разложил перед собой формуляры, взял ручку и застыл, вглядываясь в первую же пустую строку.

— Мизогучи-сенсей, вы бы себя видели.

— Куними, иди домой, — отрывисто сказал Мизогучи, поднимая на него взгляд.

Тот нахмурился, сжал губы в тонкую линию. Огляделся по сторонам, будто ища поддержки, но Масаока-сенсей уже откровенно спал, уронив голову на грудь. Вздохнув, Куними подтянул стоящий рядом стул, снял с плеча сумку и повесил на спинку.

— Позвольте вам помочь. Вдвоем быстрее будет.

Мизогучи шумно вздохнул, провел рукой по волосам, лбу — кожа была влажной от испарины. Да у него ведь жар, понял Мизогучи.

— Ты же не отстанешь?

— Нет, — подтвердил Куними, чуть улыбнувшись.

Порывшись в папке, Мизогучи достал старый отчет и подал Куними начатый бланк.

— Заполни по этому примеру. Ты должен быть в курсе всех событий, произошедших в прошлом году, не хуже меня.

Куними молча принял бумаги и выбрал себе ручку из подставки. Темноволосая макушка склонилась над документами, длинная челка занавесила глаза. Куними почти сразу принялся писать, не обращая внимания на взгляд Мизогучи.

— Поторопитесь, — сказал он вдруг, стрельнув на Мизогучи глазами.

— Покомандуй еще, — тот прицокнул языком и сосредоточился на плане мероприятий.

В присутствии Куними владеть собой было проще, как будто включился учительский пунктик «держать марку». Вдвоем они тихо скрипели ручками, шелестели листами. Проснулся и засобирался домой Масаока-сенсей; учительская погрузилась в полную тишину.

До Мизогучи долетал слабый запах пота и почти неразличимый — туалетной воды. Отчего-то это не раздражало и не вызывало тошноту, как почти все в последнее время, а наоборот, будто успокаивало, казалось простым и естественным. Мизогучи дышал свободно, количество пустых строк уменьшалось, а в голове постепенно прояснялось.

Примерно через полчаса Куними отодвинул от себя бланки и хрустнул костяшками пальцев.

— Я закончил. Есть еще?

Мизогучи отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Осталась смета, но ее ты не сможешь заполнить.

Куними отложил ручку, потянулся, выгнувшись всем телом и вытягивая ноги. Устал ведь после тренировки, ну чего домой не идет?

— Я подожду, пока вы закончите. Если вам вдруг станет плохо, даже некому будет помочь.

— Мне еще нужно будет за тобой проверить.

— Я никуда не тороплюсь, — Куними пожал плечами и сел поудобнее, прислонившись к спинке стула.

Мизогучи вздохнул и потер слезящиеся глаза.

— Ладно, — сдался он. — Пойдем домой.

Пока Мизогучи прибирался на столе и укладывал в сумку отчеты, Куними проверил окна и выключил кондиционер. Вдвоем они закрыли кабинет и пошли по тихим коридорам. Эхо шагов гул отражалось от стен.

На свежем воздухе Мизогучи вдохнул полной грудью, вдруг с сожалением заметив, что запах Куними совсем перестал ощущаться. Отогнав глупую мысль, Мизогучи резко обернулся.

— Тебе в какую сторону?

— Туда, — махнул рукой Куними.

Глянув на часы, Мизогучи понял, что автобуса Куними может уже и не дождаться.

— Я подвезу, — бросил он и направился в сторону парковки.

— Спасибо, — отозвался Куними.

Густые сумерки скрадывали очертания зданий и деревьев, где-то в кустах пела цикада. Щелкнув кнопкой на брелке сигнализации, Мизогучи открыл водительскую дверь и кивнул на пассажирское место. 

Только сев в салон, Мизогучи вспомнил про целый пакет лекарств. 

Поспешно протянув руку, он схватил пакет, но неудачно: коробочки посыпались на пол. Стоящий у открытой двери Куними полез помогать; от того, с каким видом он задержал в руках одну из упаковок, Мизогучи захотелось сквозь землю провалиться. Выхватив таблетки, он побросал их в пакет и убрал на заднее сидение. 

Куними молча залез в машину, хлопнул дверцей, пристегнул ремень. Каждый звук отдавался в голове Мизогучи болезненным уколом.

Когда он выехал с парковки, Куними коротко назвал адрес своего дома. Мизогучи кивнул. Салон погрузился в молчание.

Некстати всплыли в памяти данные из анкет членов клуба: Куними был альфой. А значит, к восемнадцати годам неплохо разбирался во всевозможных блокаторах, подавителях и прочем. Кроме того, как капитан команды, он наверняка изучил состав дежурной аптечки — зная Куними, не мог не изучить. Мизогучи покрепче сжал руль. А мысли все не отпускали.

Восемнадцать лет при нормальном развитии — пора бушующих гормонов, выброс которых провоцируется даже самой мелочью, будь то запах не успевшего вовремя принять препарат омеги или приступ сильного раздражения. Самое время радоваться жизни на полную катушку. У Куними, может, и омега уже был. Почему нет? Занятия спортом развивают физические данные, ускоряя процесс созревания у альф. Потребность в омегах для них в этом возрасте более чем нормальна.

Мизогучи медленно выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и прибавил газу. Отчего-то молчание Куними начинало раздражать. Мизогучи бросил на него короткий взгляд и вздрогнул — Куними, оказывается, пялился на него уже черт знает, сколько времени. Выражение его лица было таким сосредоточенным и напряженным, будто Куними сидел над итоговым тестом по математике и не имел понятия, что ему делать.

Если бы Мизогучи знал.

— Что думаешь по поводу стартового состава? — спросил Мизогучи, чтобы разрядить атмосферу.

— Кайто и Цунамичи в качестве доигровщиков, — помедлив, сказал Куними. — На место центрального блокирующего — Ёкигахару, остальной состав без изменений.

Мизогучи кивнул.

— Согласен. У Микадо хорошо выходит силовая подача, я планирую использовать его в качестве пинч-сервера.

— Да, было бы неплохо, — пробормотал Куними, отворачиваясь к окну. — В Карасуно опять какие-то подающие надежды новички, Датеко тоже хвастались своими.

— Ты, никак, провел разведку? — усмехнулся Мизогучи.

— Просто слышал кое-что то здесь, то там.

Разговор не клеился. Куними, казалось, было не по себе. Он всегда не особо любил поболтать, но за прошедшие два года они с Мизогучи неплохо сработались, даже сблизились немного. Мизогучи нравились живой ум и своеобразная натура Куними, разговаривать с ним всегда было приятно и интересно. Но отчего-то сейчас тянуло помолчать.

Отыскав нужный дом, Мизогучи попрощался и какое-то время наблюдал, как Куними идет к своему дому, отпирает дверь. Прежде чем скрыться за ней, он обернулся и махнул на прощание. Мизогучи тронулся с места.

По дороге домой он вдруг заметил, как насытился воздух салона запахом Куними. Он ощущался отчетливо, ясно, забивал ноздри и оседал на языке, вместе со слюной будто попадал внутрь, когда Мизогучи сглатывал. И снова в этом запахе он почувствовал себя комфортно и спокойно. Даже добравшись до квартиры, приняв душ и поужинав, Мизогучи так и не избавился от него, будто запах пропитал его самого. Наверняка это было одно из побочных действий таблеток или вроде того. Спохватившись, Мизогучи вытряхнул упаковки из аптечного пакета на стол и торопливо выпил все, что назначил врач. Во рту снова стало кисло, как и в прошлый раз, а запах Куними вдруг растворился.

Забравшись в постель вместе с бумагами, Мизогучи еще какое-то время пытался работать, но ничего не выходило. Внимание рассеивалось, не удавалось сосредоточить его ни на чем конкретно. Махнув рукой, Мизогучи выключил ночник и закутался в одеяло. Включить отопление он позабыл, а сейчас вставать уже не хотелось. Вдыхая стылый воздух, Мизогучи уснул.

А на утро его скрутило.

Едва открыв глаза и пошевелившись, Мизогучи застонал от сгибающей пополам боли. Внутренности будто нашинковали парой острых тесаков и хорошенько перемешали. Мизогучи обхватил себя руками, подтянул колени к груди. Тело горело, волосы были мокрыми от пота, влажное одеяло облепило голое бедро. А от слабости невозможно было даже руку поднять.

Сползти с кровати удалось через полчаса, не меньше. Опираясь на стены, Мизогучи добрел до ванной, открыл краны. Из зеркала на него смотрел больной человек: глаза покраснели от лопнувших капилляров, лицо было бледным, как у покойника. Мизогучи долго умывался холодной водой, прижимая ладони к щекам, полоскал рот и пил прямо из-под крана. Руки дрожали, ноги с трудом держали. С трудом забравшись в душевую кабину, Мизогучи включил напор и стоял, пока в голове немного не прояснилось. Он водил по телу ослабевшими руками, смывал пот, пока не заметил неладное.

Между ног было липко.

К горлу подступила тошнота. Задний проход был весь скользкий от выделений.

Выдавив на себя с полбутылки геля, Мизогучи остервенело мылся, игнорируя боль в мышцах и вспышки в голове. Выбравшись из душа, он побрел на кухню, набрал пригоршню таблеток и начал пить их, но уже на третьей желудок скрутило спазмом — Мизогучи еле успел добежать до туалета. Рвало долго и болезненно, будто все кишки выходили наружу. 

Мизогучи бессильно сполз на пол, цепляясь за стульчак руками. Его колотило, как в сильной лихорадке, голова раскалывалось. Между ног снова стало липко.

«Поднимись», — велел себе Мизогучи. «Поднимись, ну же, мать твою!».

На то, чтобы встать, едва хватило сил. К горлу подступил новый приступ тошноты, но Мизогучи сдержался, зажав рот рукой. Осторожно, мелкими шажками, дошел до кровати и забрался в нее. Сил на то, чтобы накрыться, уже не хватило.

Лихорадочная дрожь сотрясала все тело. Телефон лежал на тумбочке, в поле зрения. Нужно было дотянуться, позвонить доктору… но распечатка с номером осталась на кухне.

Вымотанный, Мизогучи прикрыл глаза, и его будто накрыло черным одеялом.

В мозг настойчиво ввинчивался пронзительный звук, от которого под веками появлялись слепящие вспышки. Он то отдалялся, то накатывал с новой силой. Мизогучи ворочался, пытаясь уйти от него, закрыться, но ничего не выходило. С трудом разлепив глаза, Мизогучи не сразу понял, что происходит.

В квартире было темно. Но встал ведь он уже засветло, а значит сейчас за окнами был поздний вечер. Прошел целый день, а Мизогучи даже не заметил. Целый рабочий день — Мизогучи похолодел от этой мысли.

Дверной звонок разразился новой трелью, протяжной и будоражащей. Замолк на пару секунд, а потом зазвучал вновь. 

Лишь через несколько минут удалось собрать последние силы и подняться. Пошатываясь, Мизогучи подошел к двери, на ходу подняв с пола оброненное утром полотенце и кое-как повязав вокруг бедер. Стеклянное крошево внутри, душащая тошнота, жар, головная боль — ничего не прошло, кажется, только усилилось после сна.

Отпереть дверь вышло не сразу, на то, чтобы повернуть задвижку и потянуть ручку, ушли, кажется, долгие минуты. Мизогучи привалился плечом к стене.

На пороге стоял бледный Куними. Огромные темные глаза расширились при виде Мизогучи. Куними окинул его быстрым взглядом — всего, с головы до ног, — нахмурился и попытался войти.

— Что нужно? — непослушными губами прошептал Мизогучи, упираясь рукой тому в грудь.

— Что нужно? — переспросил Куними, перехватывая руку Мизогучи. Она безвольно повисла в чужой ладони.

— Я сейчас занят, уйди.

— Никуда я не уйду, — нахмурился Куними, без особого труда подвинув Мизогучи, и прошел в квартиру.

Куними заперев дверь, но так и не выпустил его руку. Сбросил сумку с плеча, разулся, наступая на задники кроссовок.

— Что у вас стряслось? В школе не были, никого не предупредили, на звонки не отвечаете. И выглядите, как покойник.

Мизогучи прикрыл глаза. Тепло руки Куними было самым приятным, что он ощущал за последние сутки. Казалось, нервные окончания по всему телу отмерли и все ощущения сосредоточились там, в районе запястья.

Собравшись с духом, Мизогучи высвободил руку из захвата.

— Это мое дело. Уйди.

— Вам нужно в больницу.

Мизогучи покачал головой и развернулся. Ему нужно вернуться в постель. И позвонить доктору.

Но не успев сделать и шага, Мизогучи начал заваливаться набок. Вцепился рукой в стену, пытаясь удержаться, но это нисколько не помогло.

Куними появился сбоку, подхватил, положив руку Мизогучи себе на плечи.

— Обопритесь, — велел он, а когда Мизогучи выпрямился, навалившись на него всем телом, потащил к кровати. От стыда хотелось умереть.

Полотенце сползло и осталось на полу. Куними сгрузил Мизогучи на кровать, уложил, подоткнув одеялом со всех сторон.

— У вас есть таблетки?

— Нет, — выдавил Мизогучи, пытаясь натянуть одеяло на голову. — Есть. Не могу их пить.

— Вам нужна помощь, — жалобно сказал Куними.

На лоб легла его ладонь, и Мизогучи зажмурился еще крепче, прижимаясь к ней. Только бы не убирал.

— Позвони доктору. Телефон там, на кухне, — пробормотал Мизогучи.

Куними еще какое-то время был рядом. Мизогучи захлебывался от облегчения, которое становилось все сильнее с каждым мгновением. Оно омывало изнутри чистой свежей водой, затапливая боль и унимая жар, затягивая пустоту. Вместе с облегчением пришел покой, и Мизогучи снова забылся сном — на этот раз спокойным и глубоким.

В следующий раз он пришел в себя от голода. По телу до сих пор гуляла слабость, но сесть удалось без особого труда. Мизогучи протер слезящиеся глаза, заросшие щетиной щеки.

— Что случилось? — взволнованно спросил Куними из-за спины.

Мизогучи с удивлением обернулся через плечо и увидел его, заспанного, на краю узкой кровати. Форменные брюки измялись, белая футболка задралась, обнажая подтянутый живот. Мизогучи сглотнул скопившуюся во рту слюну. Куними потирал глаза, еще не до конца придя в себя, и казался таким… Мизогучи не мог подобрать слов. До Куними невыносимо хотелось дотронуться.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — прохрипел Мизогучи, натягивая на бедра одеяло. За окнами стояла непроглядная темень. — Ты почему до сих пор не ушел?

Куними поднялся, свесил ноги с другой стороны кровати.

— Присматриваю за вами.

— Ты сдурел что ли?

— Не кричите. Все в порядке. Я предупредил родителей, — Куними не смотрел в глаза, спина сгорбилась, и плечи будто закаменели под волной упреков. Но голову он держал высоко. — Сказал, что ночую у Киндаичи. Это нормально.

— Немедленно… — Мизогучи осекся. Немедленно что? На дворе ночь, домой Куними сейчас нельзя, да и родители Киндаичи переполошатся. В любом случае хлопот не оберешься. — Кто тебя просил? — прошипел Мизогучи сквозь зубы. — И что теперь с тобой делать?

— Ничего.

Куними поднялся.

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Лучше, — огрызнулся Мизогучи.

— Хорошо. Доктор сказал, что должно стать лучше.

Мизогучи прижал ладони к лицу.

Господи, неужели может быть еще хуже?

У него, тридцатитрехлетнего мужика, первая в жизни течка, больше напоминающая предсмертное состояние, а вызвался ему помочь сопливый мальчишка, перед которым Мизогучи уже унизился так, что дальше некуда.

— Ты говорил с врачом?

— Вы сами попросили, — осторожно ответил Куними.

— Ну конечно. И о чем еще я просил? — напряженно спросил Мизогучи, натягивая одеяло на плечи.

— Ни о чем. Вы отрубились, я не успел еще и номер отыскать. Пытался вас разбудить, но без толку. Доктор сказал, нужно отдыхать. Так что…

Куними умолк.

Мизогучи сосчитал про себя до десяти и встал на ноги.

— О чем еще говорил доктор? Ты не догадался записать? — Мизогучи побрел к кухне, одеяло тянулось за ним шлейфом. Надо бы одеться, но сначала поесть — в животе тянуло от голода. Куними плелся следом.

— Не записал, но хорошо все запомнил.

Включив в кухне свет, Мизогучи поморщился. Кажется, в холодильнике что-то было.

— Садитесь, — Куними подтолкнул к его стулу, игнорируя возражения. — Голодны? Сейчас.

Он потянулся к холодильнику, но в последний момент передумал. Взял пакет из аптеки, запихал в него таблетки без разбора и отшвырнул в угол комнаты. Мизогучи усмехнулся — посмотрите, расхозяйничался тут.

Странно, но на его кухне Куними смотрелся абсолютно естественно.

— Что будете? — спросил тот, заглядывая, наконец, в холодильник. — Хотя выбор не особо большой.

— Что угодно, мне как-то все равно, — Мизогучи прикрыл глаза.

— Точно? Ну хорошо.

Пока Куними возился с едой и чайником, Мизогучи спросил его снова:

— Что еще сказал врач?

— Сказал, что вы обратились за помощью слишком поздно. Судя по анализам… что-то про то, что организм успел выработать достаточно гормонов, чтобы медикаментозное лечение было бесполезно. Порекомендовал два пути.

На сковороде зашкварчало, по кухне поплыл аппетитный аромат бекона.

— И какие же? — сглотнув слюну, спросил Мизогучи.

— Лечь в стационар или продолжать в том же духе.

— То есть? — не понял Мизогучи. — Он мне смерти что ли пожелал?

Мизогучи нервно засмеялся. Куними быстро подал ему стакан воды.

— Вряд ли. Он ведь давал клятву Гиппократа., — Куними коротко улыбнулся. Усталые глаза на миг вспыхнули, резкие черты лица смягчились. Мизогучи невольно засмотрелся. — Доктор имел в виду другое.

Сняв с плиты сковороду, Куними разложил еду по тарелкам и поставил одну перед Мизогучи: три расплывшиеся яйца, несколько ломтиков бекона и гренок с хрустящей корочкой. Мизогучи подавил порыв наброситься на еду — будто в жизни не видел ничего более аппетитного.

— Спасибо.

— На большее моих талантов не хватит, уж извините, — Куними устроился напротив со своей порцией.

Некоторое время ели в молчании. Мизогучи боялся, что от еды снова затошнит, но организм воспринял ее с радостью — еще не успев доесть, он почувствовал, будто организм уже окреп. Куними ел медленно, то и дело поднимая на Мизогучи нечитаемый взгляд.

— Значит, доктор решил, что сойдешь мне за няньку, — сказал Мизогучи, запив еду. Куними коротко кивнул.

Вникать в смысл слов не слишком-то хотелось. Куними был альфой. Мизогучи — омегой в течке. Интересно, кем Куними представился, раз доктор дал ему такой блистательный совет? Он вообще соображает хоть немного, этот умник?

Куними молча ковырялся в тарелке, а потом, отложив вилку, посмотрел прямо на Мизогучи.

— Доктор сказал, что очень важно сохранить присутствие альфы, лучше всего быть какое-то время наедине. Я не знал, как вы отреагируете, если я потащу вас на скорой в больницу, да и позвонить было некому. Так что… я остался.

— Взвешенное взрослое решение, — сказал Мизогучи, смерив Куними тяжелым взглядом. Тот вдруг покраснел и уставился в столешницу.

— Без меня вам снова станет плохо. А если будет кто-то другой — то станет еще хуже.

Мизогучи уронил вилку на тарелку и прожевал еду, не чувствуя вкуса.

— Кто просил тебя вмешиваться? — в голосе прорывалась ярость. — Вот кто? От тебя то не дождешься инициативы, то ты лезешь, как… — Мизогучи резко вдохнул и зажмурился. Надо держать себя в руках.

— Я хотел помочь, — упрямо сказал Куними, блестя глазами.

— Что делать-то теперь с твоей помощью? Ты сам хоть знаешь?

— Доктор…

— Да хватит! «Доктор-доктор»! Меня уже тошнит от его советов. И от тебя тоже.

Куними сидел, сжав ладонь в кулак. Теперь он казался болезненно бледным, румянец сошел с лица.

— Неправда, — тихо проговорил он. — Вы же чувствуете. И я чувствую, насколько лучше вам стало, пока я был здесь.

Мизогучи смотрел в его глаза и не знал, удавить его или самому удавиться.

Представить, что Куними на самом деле уйдет, было физически больно. Мизогучи начинало выворачивать от одной мысли. Это омега, омега в нем требовал присутствия альфы, требовал его запаха, защиты, заботы. Рядом с Куними Мизогучи чувствовал себя как за каменной стеной, весь ужас прошедших суток поблек и выцвел по сравнению с той свободой, тем желанием жить, которое Мизогучи испытывал сейчас.

И все-таки.

— У меня течка, — ровно сказал Мизогучи, — глупый ты ребенок. Знаешь, что это значит? Ты с омегой был хоть раз?

Куними впервые за вечер посмотрел на него с полным спокойствием.

— Никогда. Но что делать, я знаю. И я не ребенок.

Мизогучи почувствовал, что проиграл всухую.

Подобрав полы одеяла, он побрел в ванную.

После душа Мизогучи оделся, привел себя в порядок. Хватит уже быть похожим на пугало. Самочувствие улучшилось в разы, но появилось новое, тянущее внутри чувство потребности, острой необходимости. Мизогучи нужно требовалось быть рядом с Куними.

«Нет, — напомнил себе Мизогучи, — это нужно омеге».

Куними тем временем прибрался на кухне — Мизогучи мельком заглянул в нее — и устроился возле кровати с учебником, будто часовой на посту.

— Вам нужно отдыхать, — напомнил Куними, едва заметив Мизогучи.

— Я еще не успел устать, — отмахнулся Мизогучи. — Хватит надо мной трястись. Я, в конце концов, твой тренер.

Куними покладисто кивнул, но особо убежденным не выглядел. Мизогучи хорошо знал, каким упрямым он может быть. Правда не настолько, как сам Мизогучи.

Возвращаться в кровать не хотелось. Мизогучи создал видимость деятельности: стянул влажное от пота и смазки постельное белье, сунул в стиральную машину вместе с одеждой, достал свежий комплект. Куними полез помогать.

— Я не хрустальный. Прекращай.

— Я в курсе, — Куними заправлял простынь под края матраца, не обращая внимания на его слова. — И все-таки доктор сказал побольше спать. И да, я буду повторять «доктор-доктор». Я ведь для вас, судя по всему, не авторитет.

— Какой уж там авторитет в твои-то восемнадцать, — усмехнулся Мизогучи, натягивая наволочку. Куними распрямился и рассеянно посмотрел вокруг.

— Ну уж какой есть.

Мизогучи собрал с тумбочки листы с отчетами и устроился за письменным столом. Куними все время крутился рядом, но Мизогучи в глубине души не возражал.

— Занесешь завтра в учительскую.

— Не думаю, — Куними прислонился бедром к столешнице, сложил руки на груди. — Завтра я никуда не пойду.

— Куними…

— Буду с вами. Родителей предупрежу.

— О чем? — напрягшись, уточнил Мизогучи.

Куними погладил спинку стула, сжал. Костяшки пальец побелели.

— О том, что у меня появилось жизненно важное дело, которое я не могу оставить.

Мизогучи вглядывался в лицо Куними и не находил в нем никаких признаков беспокойства или сомнений. Тот говорил так убежденно, что казалось естественным поверить ему. И все-таки.

— Вот они обрадуются, когда узнают, да? — Мизогучи саркастично вздернул брови.

Отчего-то эта едкость сильнее ранила его самого.

— Это неважно, — ровно сказал Куними. От его уверенности спорить расхотелось.

— На тебе лица нет, — вздохнув, сказал Мизогучи, — ляг поспи. Я сбегать не собираюсь. В конце концов, это мой дом.

Куними перевел взгляд на застеленную кровать и завис. О чем ты думаешь, хотелось спросить Мизогучи. Но ответ и так был очевиден.

— Я подремлю немного. А вы не засиживайтесь.

Мизогучи еще долго чувствовал на себе чужой взгляд, пока корпел над бланками. Работа, хоть и такая мизерная, помогала прочистить мозги, собраться с мыслями. И прислушаться к собственному состоянию. А оно было слишком уж радужным. Только из задницы все время текло, хоть и совсем понемногу, но Мизогучи чувствовал, какими влажными уже стали трусы. Не хотелось думать, что ждет дальше. Доктор, чтоб его, должен сказать Куними что-нибудь насчет вязки и всего прочего — ведь не закончится же течка на этой прекрасной счастливой ноте.

От того, что им с Куними, возможно, придется заняться сексом, становилось страшно. Страшно по-плохому и по-хорошему. Он, конечно, трахался с альфами, не раз и не два, но Куними. Восемнадцать лет ему, спасителю-защитнику. Господи. 

Все то время, пока Куними возился с ним, Мизогучи замечал, как сильно у того стоит. Не сладко, наверное, Куними приходилось рядом с омегой на грани течки, но он и виду не подавал, Мизогучи лишь пару раз поймал на себе его взгляд — ждущий и жаждущий. Который Куними тут же отводил, будто пойманный врасплох. От этого внутри болезненно крутило.

От мыслей о близости с Куними начинали дрожать руки, пульс подскакивал на пару десятков ударов. И становилось еще страшнее. 

Да он же хочет его, хочет всей душой.

Нет, всей омежьей природой.

Восемнадцать лет, сорок, да хоть сто — омеге было наплевать. Он чувствовал альфу, заботящегося о нем, чувствовал его уверенность, силу. Омега внутри Мизогучи готов был прилипнуть к Куними и не отпускать столько, сколько это будет возможно, — не трахаясь даже, просто держа рядом с собой. Как что-то важное, нужное, жизненно необходимое.

Мизогучи окружал запах Куними, успевший наполнить всю квартиру, застояться в ней, загустеть так, что его можно было бы разливать по стаканам и пить вместо воды. Омеге бы это очень понравилось. Омега хотел закутаться в этот запах, как в одеяло, нырнуть в него с головой.

Мизогучи сжал переносицу, зажмурился. Пропади все пропадом.

Заполнив последние пустые строки, он поднялся, потянулся, разминая затекшие от бездействия мышцы. Куними спокойно спал на самом краю кровати, подложив ладонь под щеку. Темные волосы разметались по подушке. Нужно было хоть одежду ему дать — Куними так и оставался в школьных брюках. Хотя все штаны Мизогучи были бы ему коротки, тот давно обставил его в росте на целую голову. Гены альфы, что тут скажешь.

Потушив свет, Мизогучи улегся, стараясь держаться подальше от Куними, — а хотелось обнять его, уткнуться носом в шею и дышать-дышать-дышать… Мизогучи с удивлением заметил, что в этих мыслях гораздо больше от него самого, чем от омеги. Куними был таким знакомым, близким. Мизогучи хорошо ему доверял, и казалось, что мог бы довериться еще больше. Размышляя об этом, Мизогучи не заметил, как провалился в сон.

Во сне он видел что-то приятное. Точнее, ощущал. Омывающее тело тепло, изнутри и снаружи. Оно медленно перерастало в жар, растекающийся по венам, окутывающий с ног до головы. Мизогучи поддавался этому жару, растворялся в нем, но становилось мало, недостаточно, больше, больше…

Мизогучи проснулся от вибрирующего в горле стона. Во рту пересохло, язык распух. Тело знобило. Мизогучи провел рукой по лицу — нет, это жар, снова тот, лихорадочный. Мизогучи испугался — должно быть Куними все-таки ушел, и теперь, как он говорил, Мизогучи снова станет так же плохо, как раньше.

К горлу подступила паника, не давая дышать. Мизогучи пытался протолкнуть воздух в легкие, но ребра словно сковало тугим обручем.

Но Куними был рядом — Мизогучи вдруг понял это, различив окружающий со всех сторон запах. Он плескался внутри, заполняя легкие, и это от него Мизогучи так колотило.

Куними лежал позади Мизогучи, прижимаясь к нему, затылок щекотало его дыханием. От облегчения у Мизогучи потемнело перед глазами, сжимавший грудь обруч вмиг исчез.

Рядом. Куними рядом. Эту мысль хотелось повторять про себя снова и снова, от нее звенело в голове — на высокой, счастливой ноте.

А еще от нее сосало под ложечкой, сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, и внизу живота собиралась тяжесть возбуждения. Насквозь промокшие штаны липли к заднице, член напрягся, затвердел.

Мизогучи попытался отстраниться, чтобы встать, сбежать в душ. Охладиться, смыть с себя возбуждение, но омега внутри упрямо запротестовал. Мизогучи пришлось напрячься, чтобы превозмочь себя. В груди отчаянно бушевала боль.

Куними не дал отстраниться.

Горячая ладонь легла на бедро, прошлась по животу, замерла над солнечным сплетением. Куними подвинулся ближе, прижал к себе, утыкаясь носом в шею. Мизогучи колотила дрожь. Он лежал, боясь пошевелиться, даже вздохнуть лишний раз. Страшно было разрушить повисшее мгновение и еще страшнее — остаться в нем.

— Не уходите, — прошептал Куними. Его пальцы подрагивали.

Мизогучи зажмурился.

— Куними, черт тебя дери, — проговорил он скороговоркой.

— Я чувствую… — Куними потерся носом о затылок, провел вверх и вниз; Мизогучи сцепил зубы. — Вам ведь это нужно. Очень сильно. Я…

Куними всхлипнул и замолк, ладонь сжалась в кулак, смяв ткань футболки. А потом Куними будто прорвало:

— Я все время вижу, как вы одиноки, вижу и… чувствую ваш запах. Он всегда был таким пустым, таким… Не знаю, как описать! Иногда вы приносили с собой и чужие запахи — но они рассеивались слишком быстро. Вот здесь, — Куними легонько надавил кулаком на грудь, — никогда никого не было. А сейчас я чувствую, как сильно вам нужен. Пожалуйста, Мизогучи-сенсей, не надо убегать. Вам ведь не справиться с этим.

— Ты слишком много на себя берешь.

Куними потянул его, укладывая на спину, навис, приподнявшись на локте. Мизогучи чувствовал его дыхание на щеке.

— Будет плохо, если я не помогу, — совсем тихо сказал Куними. — А со мной вам хорошо.

Запах Куними обволакивал, сводил с ума. Он больше не приносил успокоение или чувство защищенности. Вдыхая его, Мизогучи медленно сгорал заживо. Член пульсировал, кажется, можно было кончить в любой момент. Из заднего прохода безостановочно сочилась смазка. Мизогучи дошел до точки, из которой не было возврата. Омеге нужен был альфа.

Нет, Мизогучи нужен был Куними.

Мизогучи потянулся к нему и Куними обхватил его запястье, прижал к губам, зажмурившись. Лизнул там, где бился пульс, припал губами. Мизогучи застонал, выгнулся дугой и кончил, содрогаясь. Куними обхватил его за плечи, прижался к шее, вылизывая горло; его руки шарили по телу с жадностью дорвавшегося человека.

— Помоги, — Куними подцепил футболку Мизогучи и потянул вверх, стащил с него штаны вместе с трусами.

Куними скользнул между ног, не давая их сдвинуть, навис, глядя только в глаза.

— Все хорошо, — прошептал он, погладив Мизогучи по щеке.

— Да уж лучше некуда, — невесело усмехнулся тот.

Член снова налился тяжестью, прижался к перепачканному спермой животу. Внутри болезненно тянуло, мышцы сводило от напряжения. Мизогучи всхлипнул, вжимаясь затылком в подушку.

— Нужно дать телу столько разрядки, сколько потребуется. Доктор… он объяснил.

Мизогучи помотал головой.

— Даже и не думай.

— Все хорошо, — повторил Куними.

Горячая ладонь обхватила член, и Мизогучи подался навстречу, толкаясь бедрами. Пальцы Куними сомкнулись крепче, стали двигаться увереннее. Мизогучи хватило всего пары движений, чтобы кончить вновь. Оргазм принес секундное облегчение, после которого стало только хуже. Внутри словно распускала кольца шипастая цепь, терзая и разрывая его на части. Мизогучи согнул колени, разводя их шире, вцепился в запястье Куними — и тот снова стал дрочить ему.

Кровать под задницей стала совсем мокрой, мышцы заднего прохода судорожно пульсировали. Мизогучи двигался навстречу руке, поднимая бедра все выше, выгибаясь, желая, чтобы Куними понял его без слов.

Скользнув второй рукой по внутренней стороне бедер, Куними осторожно гладил их круговыми движениями, разминая дрожащие мышцы. Мизогучи хотелось, что он трогал его сильнее. Дал больше. Ярче.

Собрав выступающую из заднего прохода смазку, Куними потер кольцо мышц — Мизогучи закричал, его подбрасывало на кровати, пока судорога оргазма не прекратилась. Куними продолжал осторожно водить рукой по члену, не останавливаясь ни на секунду. Когда Мизогучи немного отпустило, он снова осторожно погладил задний проход подушечками пальцев, втолкнул один внутрь — Мизогучи с размаху насадился на него, вбирая как можно глубже, и снова кончил.

— Нельзя торопиться, — прохрипел Куними. — Тише. Потихоньку.

— Куними, мать твою!..

Мизогучи видел его раскрасневшееся лицо, пот катился с висков и по лбу, ноздри дрожали. Куними кусал губы, хмурясь; жилы на шее напряглись. Мизогучи протянул руку, погладил его по щеке, и Куними припал к ладони, терся об нее, всхлипывая. Палец внутри заднего прохода едва ощутимо двигался, проскальзывая чуть глубже — Мизогучи было мало. Мизогучи хотелось, чтобы Куними, наконец, взял его.

Но тот продолжал осторожничать. Размяв и без того готовые принять его мышцы, Куними протолкнул второй палец. Погладил изнутри, так осторожно, будто боялся причинить боль.

— Еще, — взмолился Мизогучи, насаживаясь на пальцы, — еще, чтоб тебя…

Куними опустился на него, прижался грудью к груди Мизогучи, ткнулся в шею, мелко целуя. Темп движений постепенно рос, Куними двигал пальцами все быстрее, но этого было все равно не достаточно — даже близко.

Скользнув языком по подбородку, Куними прикоснулся к губам Мизогучи своими. Его запах был таким сильным и близким, что Мизогучи скрутило очередным оргазмом. Мышцы сокращались как ненормальные, сжимая пальцы Куними. Мизогучи чувствовал, как сильно того трясет, на виске вздулась вена.

Раздвинув языком дрожащие губы Мизогучи, Куними скользнул в рот, медленно прошелся по кромке зубов. В задний проход легко прошел третий палец — растяжение было уже достаточно ощутимым, но не таким, каким нужно. Куними целовал Мизогучи, прерываясь, сбиваясь с дыхания, и медленно трахал тремя пальцами.

Ревущая внутри боль отступила, немного утихла. Мизогучи ощущал лишь расходящиеся по телу волны удовольствия и пропитавший насквозь запах его альфы. Никогда прежде, с кем бы ни был Мизогучи, он не испытывал такой потребности, такой жажды. Сейчас было жизненно важно, чтобы именно Куними обладал им.

— Давай же, ну… — Мизогучи сжал волосы на затылке Куними.

Куними прижался к его лбу своим, на глаза упали пряди влажной челки.

— Слишком рано, — мучительно выдавил Куними.

— Слишком поздно, — возразил Мизогучи.

Он чересчур долго спал, чересчур затяжной была эта зима, заморозившая все чувства и желания, все потребности и жажду. Теперь они охватывали Мизогучи, переполняли, требуя выхода.

Куними со стоном отстранился — Мизогучи всхлипнул, когда его пальцы выскользнули из заднего прохода, потянулся за ними. Куними рванул застежку брюк, стащил их; футболка затрещала.

Когда Куними прижался к нему обнаженным телом, придавив своим весом, Мизогучи стиснул коленями его бока, вцепился в плечи. Ни за что не отпускать.

Твердый член упирался в живот, крупный и горячий, терся о член Мизогучи, размазывая сперму по животу, и Мизогучи кончил лишь от одного этого ощущения. Куними целовал его скулы, влажные от испарины, пока Мизогучи не прекратил стонать.

В задний проход уперлась головка, надавила, раскрывая податливые мышцы. Куними крепко держал бедра Мизогучи, не давая дернуться. Член входил медленно, по миллиметру, и Мизогучи хотелось выть от ощущений.

Тугая мошонка прижалась к скользкой промежности, Куними вытянулся на руках и ахнул, войдя до конца.

Какой же он красивый.

— Куними, — позвал Мизогучи. Голос ломался.

Мизогучи погладил напряженные предплечья, шею. Потянул, привлекая к себе. Куними навалился, сжимая руками, стискивая. Шевельнул бедрами, не вытаскивая член. Затем еще раз и еще. Мизогучи стонал, подаваясь навстречу каждому движению, шаря ладонями по спине Куниме, пояснице, ягодицам.

— Только без вязки… только… без вязки… — как в бреду бормотал Куними, толкаясь все сильнее, резче.

Мизогучи чувствовал, как набухает узел в основании члена Куними, постепенно распирая задний проход. Куними всхлипывал, то вскидываясь, то прижимаясь теснее.

Внутри разрасталось нестерпимое удовольствие, напрочь вытеснившее остатки боли. Оно рвало Мизогучи на части, заставляя кричать, метаться. Куними трахал его все жестче, на короткий миг замирая после каждого толчка. Скользнув рукой по груди Мизогучи, он обхватил его член, стиснул головку, принялся торопливо дрочить, срываясь на бешеные толчки. Мизогучи заорал, забился; оргазм выламывал кости, рвал нервы и мышцы на части, пока не накрыло слепящей пеленой.

В который раз за последние сутки Мизогучи приходил в себя, едва помня, где находится.

Во рту было невыносимо сухо. Тело ощущалось не своим — болела каждая мышца, как после тренировки с тройной нагрузкой. В голове клубился вязкий туман.

Рядом лежал Куними, разметавшись во сне. Ноги запутались в одеяле, волосы в полном беспорядке. Одной рукой он держал предплечье Мизогучи, будто сторожил всю ночь.

За окнами было светло, наверное, далеко за полдень.

Мизогучи осторожно сел, опуская ноги на холодный пол. В квартире стоял густой запах секса. И Куними.

Возбуждение никуда не делось, но вот боль исчезла совсем. Внутри плескалось лишь желание — еще тихое, контролируемое. Тело реагировало на каждый глоток воздуха, наполненного запахом альфы. Своего альфы.

Уверенность шла откуда-то изнутри и не желала ослабевать, как бы Мизогучи не подвергал ее сомнениям. Она питалась чем-то таким, чего Мизогучи и сам еще не понимал. С чем пытался бороться. И с чем примирил его Куними.

Мизогучи с усмешкой вспомнил доктора. Что он сказал бы сейчас? Временное помутнение на фоне течки? Может быть.

Таким живым Мизогучи не чувствовал себя еще никогда.

За спиной тихо заворочался Куними, зевнул.

— Доброе утро, — глухо пробормотал он.

На поясницу легли кончики пальцев. Едва ощутимо погладив — не притягивая, не давя. Просто чтобы знать, чувствовать.

Мизогучи начал слышать их — оттенки запаха альфы. Он вроде бы был единым целым, но в то же время состоял из множества отдельных нот. Счастье, спокойствие, радость. Желание, забота, нежность. Их было так много, что у Мизогучи перехватывало дыхание, к горлу подступал комок.

— Доброе утро, — ответил Мизогучи.

И потянулся навстречу. Сердцем.


End file.
